Le tueur fantôme
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Il y a un an l'équipe du BAU à chercher sans relâche Alisson DiLaurentiss, aujourd'hui elle est retrouvé morte, ils reviennent sur place pour découvrir ce qui lui est arrivée, mais c'est sans compter sur -A qui va jouer avec les nerfs de toute l'équipe. Jemily, Spoby et Paily principalement...
1. Prologue

_**Et voilà, puisque les 100 reviews sont là sur ''Partir pour mieux revenir'', j'ai l'immense, le grande honneur (oui, oui je m'arrête à là XP) de vous présenter le prologue de ma fiction PLL/CM.**_

_**J'en profite pour rappeler que je ne possède aucune de ses deux séries, ni aucun de ses personnages d'ailleurs, même si j'aimerais bien posséder Emily et JJ dans CM et Toby et Spencer dans PLL, mais surtout Emily en faites #Accro.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire,**_

_**Soo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Alison DiLaurentis marchait seule dans les bois, elle venait de se disputer avec son amie Spencer Hastings pendant l'une de leurs habituelles soirées pyjama.**_

_**D'un côté cela l'arrangeait, elle avait rendez-vous et elle ne comptait pas le louper, détachant ses cheveux couleurs miels, les laissant flotter autour d'elle avant**_ _**de fixer un point lumineux dans la forêt. Merde, il était déjà, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se refaire une beauté, tant pis, de toute façon il la préférait au naturel, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.**_

_**Accélérant le pas, elle ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait à sa droite, personne qui en profita pour l'assommer…**_

_**1 year later**_ :

_**Emily Prentiss courait entre les différents poste informatique se hâtant pour atteindre le bureau de son patron au plus vite, il faut dire que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche même de sa cousine Veronica**_ _**Hastings allait grandement l'intéresser.**_

_**Le corps de la jeune fille qu'ils avaient tous recherché pendant plus d'un mois l'année dernière avait été retrouvé.**_

_**Enterrée dans son jardin à l'endroit même où ses parents avait fait creuser les fondations de leur véranda, véranda qui n'avait jamais vu le jour…**_

_**Arrivant devant**_ _**le bureau d'Aaron Hotchner la brune ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte et l'ouvrit avec force.**_

- Un problème Agent Prentiss ?

- Le corps d'Allison DiLaurentis a été retrouvé Hotch'. Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Très bien, fait réunir l'équipe on part dans une heure, je m'occupe de la police de Rosewood. Tu nous expliqueras ce que tu sais dans l'avion.

_**Acquiesçant la jeune femme fit demi-tour décrochant déjà son téléphone, elle était partie tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réveiller, Jennifer Jareau, son amante depuis environ un an.**_

- Jareau, _**répondit une voix endormit qui fit doucement sourire Emily.**_

- Salut amour.

- Tu es ou ?

- Je suis au bureau, je devais parler avec Hotch', Veronica m'a appelé se matin, ils ont retrouvé le corps d'Allison.

- L'amie de ta petite nièce ? Celle que l'on a cherchée pendant plusieurs semaines l'année dernière ? _**Demanda la blonde en se réveillant instantanément.**_

- Elle-même.

- Je suis désolée… Tu as parlé avec Spencer ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'appeler, mais je compte le faire dès que nous serons dans l'avion.

- Donc pas de week-end sous la couette pour nous j'imagine.

- On se fera ça à notre retour je te le promets amour. Mais là, c'est pour Spencer.

- Très bien, j'arrive au plus vite.

- Merci amour.

- De rien, _**répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Juste après cela la brune composa le numéro de Reid, Dereck, Penelope et Rossi afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle, tous renoncèrent à leur week-end rapidement afin d'aller retrouver l'assassin de la meilleure amie de la nièce d'Emily.**_

_**Moins d'une heure plus tard toute l'équipe était réunis prête à partir pour Rosewood, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à**_ _**faire…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour le prologue, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Pas trop nul ? Il en va de soi que je serais heureuse de lire vos reviews.**_

_**Je posterais la suite de ''Partir pour mieux revenir'' demain si ça vous intéresse, mais maintenant je dois surtout aller dormir parce**_ _**que demain je bosse.**_

_**Sooo à bientôt tout le monde !**_


	2. Retrouvaille

_**Et voilà la suite, je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review et pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posé, oui je compte faire des scènes JJ et Emily, c'est mon couple fétiche et je ne compte pas le lâcher comme ça.**_

_**Sinon dans ce chapitre vous aurez le droit aux retrouvailles entre Spencer et Emily, pour ceux qui regardent PLL j'ai conscience que le comportement de Spencer risque de vous surprendre un peu, mais Emily tient en quelque sorte le rôle d'une mère pour elle…  
Brefouille, je me tais et vous laisse lire !**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**L'équipe était réunie dans leur oiseau de fer écoutant ce que la brune de l'équipe avait à leur apprendre sur les nouveautés dans l'affaire Allison DiLaurentis :**_

- Veronica m'a appelé ce matin pour m'apprendre le décès d'Allison, tout ce que j'en sais pour l'instant c'est que le corps a été enterré dans le jardin des DiLaurentis, à l'endroit où la famille construisait leur véranda, c'est les nouveaux propriétaires qui ont trouvé le corps, les Saint Germain.

- Elle sait depuis quand le corps est là ?

- Elle pense qu'il est là depuis le début, l'herbe avait déjà repoussé depuis un peu de temps.

- Je vois et dire qu'on l'a cherché cette petite pendant des semaines…, _**soupira Penelope avec tristesse.**_

- Oui…

- Et Spencer, comment va-t-elle ? _**Demanda finalement son Homonyme.**_

- Je ne sais pas pour Spencer c'est sa mère que j'ai eu au téléphone. Mais je vais l'appeler maintenant. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non va y, fais.

- Merci.

_**Composant le numéro de téléphone de sa nièce tout en s'éloignant Emily attendit qu'elle réponde ce qu'elle fit moins de 30 secondes plus tard.**_

- Spencer Hastings j'écoute.

- Hey ma puce, c'est Emily.

- Em' ! _**S'exclama Spencer**_, tu as appris pour Alli' ?

- Oui, Veronica m'a appelée, on arrive Spenc', on sera là dans une heure tout au plus.

- Tant mieux, je préfère que ce soit toi et ton équipe qui soyez sur l'affaire plutôt que les incompétents de Rosewood.

- A ce point ?

- Tu verras bien quand tu arriveras. Tiens pour te le prouver qu'ils sont incompétent, à peine ont-ils eu trouvé le corps d'Alli' qu'ils nous ont arrêté, Aria, Hanna, Emily et moi pour nous accuser d'avoir tué notre meilleure amie.

- Leurs as-tu dit que nous avions déjà écartée cette hypothèse lors de notre passage l'année dernière ?

- Bien sûr, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, on aurait passé notre journée en prison si maman n'étais pas intervenue en leur sortant son baratin d'avocate… Je peux venir te chercher à Phily tu penses ?

- Ca me ferait plaisir ma puce.

- Alors je viendrais, dis… Tu mangerais avec nous se soir ?

- Ta mère serait capable de laisser tomber ses dossiers pendant toute une soirée ?

- Elle les laisse tomber, Melissa va encore nous présenter un petit copain.

- C'est le combientième cette fois-ci ?

- J'ai arrêté de les compter. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule pour supporter ce repas de famille. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter en plus à ça une crise de mégalomanie de Mélissa Hastings.

- Ca se comprend. Je pourrais emmener J.J. ? J'aimerais vraiment te la présenter en bonne et due forme.

- Bien sûr, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de la rencontrer, tu me parles tellement d'elle que j'ai l'impression de déjà la connaitre.

- Emily ! _**S'exclama Hotchner de l'autre côté de l'appareil.**_

- Il faut que je raccroche, à tout à l'heure Spenc'.

- A tout à l'heure tatie, _**souffla Spencer avant de raccrocher.**_

_**S'empressant de descendre les escaliers à vitesse grand V. la dernières des filles des Hastings trouva sa mère devant un dossier, un café fumant à ses côtés.**_

- Je vais chercher tatie 'Mily, _**s'exclama la jeune fille**_, elle mange avec nous ce soir, avec Jennifer aussi.

- Je suppose qu'il faut que je prévienne ta sœur ?

- Si tu le dis à Melissa elle ne voudra jamais qu'elle vienne et j'ai vraiment envie de la voir.

- C'est vrai que ta sœur et Emily ne s'aime pas beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

_**Normal, elle ne reste pas pendue à ses lèvres à chacune de ses phrases comme si c'était une déesse qui parlait, songea Spencer sans le dire de vive voix.**_

- Donc tu ne diras rien à Mélissa pour Emily ?

- Disons que ça sera notre petit secret et puis j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette mystérieuse Jennifer.

- C'est vrai que la dernière fois que l'équipe est venue elle était clouée au lit pour une mauvaise grippe et après cela quand elle est arrivée nous ne l'avons pas vu parce qu'Emily n'a pas arrêté de la couver. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles se sont misent ensemble d'ailleurs.

- C'est tout Emily ça, toujours à protéger les gens qu'elle aime avec une force digne d'un Pitt Bull. C'est ce qu'elle fait avec toi d'ailleurs…

- Ça change d'ici c'est clair_**, souffla la grande brune avant de sortir de la maison les clés de sa land rover entre les mains tandis que sa mère se questionnais sur sa dernière phrase…**_

_**PLL/CM**_

_**L'avion du B.A.U. venait de se poser quand Spencer vit arriver sa grande tante à la porte d'embarcation N°2.**_

_**S'empressant d'atteindre Emily, Spencer couru avant de se jeter dans ses bras, les larmes qu'elle avait retenue depuis ce matin au moment de la découverte du corps de son amie sortant enfin…**_

- Hey… Doucement… Ça va aller ma puce…

- Je… Je ne la reverrais plus… Plus jamais…

- Chut… Je te promets qu'on va retrouver le coupable ma puce…, _**souffla Emily en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras avec force.**_

- La… La dernière fois… Qu'on c'est parler… On… On s'est disputé et…

- C'était une toute petite dispute ma puce, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne t'en voulait même pas.

- On… On en sait… Rien du tout…

_**Sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverai pas à lui faire entendre raison Emily se tourna vers ses collègues leur faisant comprendre qu'elle les rejoignait plus tard.**_

_**Heureusement elle devait simplement aller au poste en attendant que Morgan et**_ _**Rossi est été voir le corps à la morgue et que Hotch et Reid est été sur les lieux de la découverte du corps.**_

- Prend ton temps Em', _**souffla Jen' en passant à côtés des filles**_, on t'attend au poste.

- Ok, _**acquiesça la brune en laissant échapper un**_ _**petit sourire pour son amante afin de la rassurer, elle avait la situation bien en main.**_

_**Une fois que l'équipe fut partie Emily entrain sa nièce jusqu'au café se situant dans l'aéroport la faisant asseoir tandis qu'elle allait commander les cafés, un café caramel avec un nuage de lait pour Spencer et un café serré pour elle.**_

- Tiens, _**lui souffla la brune en lui tendant le gobelet qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.**_

- Merci, _**souffla la plus jeune en**_ _**réchauffant ses mains avec le café qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.**_

_**Prenant place en face de Spencer, Emily**_ _**se décida à parler :**_

- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ton amie Spenc', même si la personne qui l'a tué n'avait pas été capable de le faire à ce moment-là il l'aurait attrapé plus tard. Elle a dû l'observer pendant des semaines jusqu'au trouver le moment idéal pour la tuer.

- Le profil hein ? Je me demande toujours comment tu arrives à faire ça…

- Faire quoi ?

- Rentrer dans la tête des tueurs, les comprendre.

- Ça s'apprend comme n'importe quelle chose dans ce monde.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça un jour.

- Je disais la même chose à ton âge, mais je tenais tellement à m'éloigner de cette pression constante qu'exerçais ma mère sur moi que j'ai pris le métier qui me permettais de m'éloigner le plus possible de la bourgeoise, flic.

- Ta mère ressemble beaucoup à la mienne j'ai l'impression non ? Enfin je veux dire niveau pression.

- Oh crois-moi Veronica est un ange à côté de la mienne. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu la supporter pendant mes 16 premières années.

- Tu as réussies, c'est le principal. Et heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas à qui je parlerais quand ça ne va pas.

- Ta sœur adorée, _**lui répondit la grande brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**_

- Ou pas, _**grimaça Spencer faisant rire sa tante.**_

_**Le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna alors et elle s'empressa de le décrocher mimant**_ _**avec ces lèvres**_ _**un**__ ''C'est Aria'' __**avant de répondre :**_

- Oui Aria ?

- Ça continue, j'ai encore reçue un message.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du toute, je suis tout à fait sérieuse.

- Ok, que dis-t-il ?

- Que si l'une de nous parle, A se ferait un plaisir de révéler le secret de la personne concerné.

- Pourquoi es-tu la seule à l'avoir reçu ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore appelé Emily et Hanna, peut-être l'ont-elles reçu elles aussi.

- Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?

- D'accord. A plus Spenc'.

- A plus Aria.

_**Raccrochant la brune vit que sa tante la regardait avec curiosité, ayant certainement sentis le malaise chez sa nièce. Elle était profileur, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait senti.**_

- Un problème Spencer ?

- Non aucun, c'était Aria, elle a reçu un message de la mère à Allison pour ses funérailles, _**improvisa la jeune fille.**_

- Oh, d'accord.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? Je pense que ça devrait aller… Et puis j'aimerais bien aller voir les filles… Pour parler d'Allison…

- D'accord, allons-y, _**acquiesça Emily avant de se lever attrapant sa petite nièce**_ _**par le bras, direction la sortie de l'aéroport…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà !  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas encore le nom du prochain chapitre mais il se passera chez Aria ou les filles auront une discussion à laquelle –A se mêlera.**_

_**Mais je n'en dit pas plus.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine et bon week-end les gens !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	3. -A est dans la place

_**Hello tout le monde, comme promis je vous publie la suite qui s'intitule ''-A est dans la place'', je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, il est un peu moins long mais je vous rassure le suivant lui le sera plus.**_

_**Donc je vais me taire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Spencer avait rapidement déposée sa tante au commissariat de Rosewood avant de reprendre sa route arrivant chez son amie Aria Montgomery, une petite brune aux yeux de la même couleur, là-bas elle retrouva les deux autres membres de la bande, Hanna Marin, une blonde aux yeux bleu qui avait au moins perdue dix kilos ses deux dernières années, passant de Hanna l'enrobée à Hanna la Top Modèle, se trouvait là aussi Emily Fields la sportive du groupe, championne de natation, elle devait d'ailleurs participer à des épreuves pour le championnat de la côte ouest ce qui lui permettrait si elle gagnait de participer aux championnat des Etats-Unis.**_

- Alors du nouveau ? _**Demanda la dernière arrivée.**_

- Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir reçu de message.

- Vous l'avez reçu aussi ?

- Oui, mais c'est étrange... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être parce que j'étais avec Emily... Ma cousine, _**précisa Spencer en voyant que son amie du même nom.**_

- Ah. Elle est ici ?

- Oui, avec toute son équipe alors on a intérêt de se faire toute petite avec cette histoire. Emily ce n'est pas les flics de Rosewood, elle saura si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Alors qu'es-ce que tu proposes de faire ? _**Demanda Aria.**_

- Je vais lui en parler après tout je n'ai pas reçu ce message je ne suis pas censée savoir pour les messages.

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Oui Han'. D'ailleurs je vais y aller maintenant avant d'en recevoir un, _**lança la jeune Hastings avant de se**_ _**lever se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte sa veste sur l'un de ses bras, mais, au moment où elle allait l'ouvrir son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.**_

- C'est... A ? _**Demanda hésitante Aria en fixant la grande brune qui était figée sur la poignée.**_

- Je n'en sais rien, _**souffla Spencer lâchant la poignée pour plonger sa main dans sa poche de veste attrapant son téléphone du bout des doigts comme s'il allait la mordre.**_

- Regarde qui c'est, _**lança Hanna avec impatience.**_

- Ok, _**acquiesça la brune avant d'appuyer sur la touche message de son BlackBerry.**_

- Alors ? _**Demandèrent avec impatience les trois autres filles.**_

- C'est A.

- Et il dit quoi ? _**La pressa Emily.**_

- Il dit que si je parle de quoi que ce soit avec Em' il lui dira que c'est à cause de nous que Jenna est devenue aveugle.

- Mais comment a-t 'il sut que ?

- Que nous parlions de ça ? Aucune idée.

- Et s'il y avait des mouchards ? _**Tenta la grande brune en rangeant son téléphone.**_

- Tu penses que quelqu'un serait venu ici pour poser des mouchards ? Mais quand ? Je veux dire que ma mère est là toute la journée, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer sans se faire remarquer.

- Mais alors comment –A pourrait-il savoir que Spenc' s'apprêtait à tout dire à sa tante ? _**Demanda**_ _**Hanna qui comme tout le reste du groupe n'y comprenait**_ _**plus rien.**_

- Si on le savait, en attendant on ne doit plus rien dire d'important maintenant, _**trancha Spencer**_, Aria fait attention à ce que tu dis ou fait dans ta chambre, si jamais il y a des caméras… Bref tu m'as compris.

- Ouai… J'évite de me déshabiller dans ma chambre et je fais gaffe à ce que je peux y dire quand je suis au téléphone par exemple. Je n'aime pas ça… Devoir surveiller tout ce que je fais mais si tu as raison c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- On va trouver le moyen de vérifier la théorie des mouchards Aria, _**la rassura la grande brune en posant sa main sur son bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.**_

- Ouai…, _**souffla Aria tandis que Spencer la lâchait pour pouvoir enfiler sa veste.**_

- Je serais resté plus longtemps les filles mais je dois aller me préparer, comme vous le Savez Melissa va encore nous présenter un petit ami et pour une fois je n'aurais pas à subir ça toute seule, Emily et Jennifer seront de la partie.

- Tu vas enfin rencontrer la petite amie mystère de ta tante ?

- Oui et j'ai hâte, Em' est tellement plus heureuse depuis qu'elle la connait et vous devriez entendre comment elle parle d'elle, j'espère vraiment un jour trouver l'amour avec un grand A, comme elle.

- C'est ce que l'on souhaite toutes, _**philosopha Hanna.**_

- Yep, _**répondirent en cœur**_ _**Emily et Aria.**_

- Bon à plus les filles, _**sourit Spencer avant d'ouvrir la porte, sortant pour de bon.**_

- A plus Spenc', _**lui répondirent en cœur les 3 dernières avant que la porte ne se referment sur la plus jeune des Hastings.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Du côté de l'équipe des analystes**_ _**du comportement Reid était en train d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu sur la scène de crime quand la porte du commissariat s'ouvrit sur Veronica Hastings, la cousine d'Emily qui fonça sur la brune après avoir rapidement salué rapidement le reste de l'équipe.**_

- Il faut que je te parle Emily et maintenant.

_**La brune se tourna vers Hotch' qui lui donna son accord avant qu'elle ne se lève pour suivre l'avocate en dehors du bâtiment.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Spencer, je sais qu'elle te parle souvent par sms, par skype aussi et donc je pensais qu'elle t'aurait peut-être parlé, cela fait quelques semaines qu'elle ne va pas bien, qu'elle se referme sur elle-même encore plus que d'habitude, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais tu l'as connait…

- Veronica, _**souffla Emily en posant sa main sur le bras de sa cousine**_, elle ne m'a parlé de rien, mais si tu veux je pourrais lui parler, essayer de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr, je m'en voudrais de n'avoir rien fait s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose, tu sais je l'aime beaucoup, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des enfants qui lui ressemble un jour alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour elle je le ferais.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Je te laisse retourner travailler et je te dis à ce soir au restaurant.

- A ce soir et fait attention à toi.

- Promis, _**sourit la mère de Spencer avant de rebrousser chemin pour rentrer dans sa voiture, laissant Emily retourner à l'intérieur pour bosser avec l'équipe sur l'affaire…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, pas trop nul ? Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de nom mais vous trouverez dedans le fameux repas de présentation du petit amie de Melissa et aussi une discussion entre Spencer et Emily qui va essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.**_

_**J'espère avoir le temps de le terminer pour samedi prochain, mais si ce**_ _**n'est pas le cas vous l'aurez pendant les vacances de Noël, parce que priorité aux On-Shot Jemily sur Noël justement.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	4. Le calvaire du repas

_**Hello tout le monde, je sais, ça fait deux semaines que je suis censé vous le publier mais j'ai été occupée avec Once Upon A Time et surtout Regina Mills et Emma Swan.**_

_**Mais puisque j'ai réussie à la finir (enfin) je vous la poste, bon ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais je vous promets que le suivant sera plus long.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Spencer attendait avec impatience que sa tante arrive, il faut dire que cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle devait supporter sa sœur et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais où se trouvait son bouton pour la mettre sur pause.**_

_**Entendant des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction la grande brune leva les yeux de son verre de vin croisant le regard d'Emily Prentiss qui lui sourit avant de lancer à la cantonade un :**_

- Bonjour tout le monde, je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

- Emily, _**sourit Veronica en se levant pour serrer sa cousine dans ses bras avant que cette dernière ne fasse s'avancer une blonde qui c'était cachée derrière elle.**_

- Je vous présente Jennifer Jareau ma petite amie, Jen' voici ma cousine Veronica, ma nièce Spencer que tu as aperçue à l'aéroport un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui et là c'est Mélissa, la grande sœur de Spenc'.

- La fameuse JJ dont on à temps entendu parler, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, _**l'accueillit amicalement Veronica tandis que la plus jeune de ses filles se levait pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras comme elle le faisait tout naturellement avec sa tante, une manière de lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptait pleinement dans la famille et qu'elle approuvait le choix de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième mère.**_

- Bienvenue dans la famille Prentiss-Hastings Jennifer.

- Merci, _**souffla touchée cette dernière en sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux.**_

- Je suis surprise qu'Emily est finalement trouvée quelqu'un peut être que les miracles existent finalement.

- Je te retourne ta phrase Mélissa, depuis combien de temps es-tu avec ton petit ami, qui doit être l'homme invisible puisque je ne le vois pas, à moins que tu ne l'es inventé, comme ton ami imaginaire.

- J'avais 5 ans ! _**Protesta la plus grande des sœurs Hastings tandis que Spencer souriait amusée du spectacle.**_

- Ne t'en fais pas, _**glissa-t-elle à JJ qui regardait la scène avec inquiétude**_, c'est toujours comme ça entre elles deux et Emily gagne toujours. Ce qui énerve tout particulièrement Mélissa.

- Je vois, _**sourit la blonde tandis qu'elle se glissait derrière Emily pour la faire se calmer en serrant sa taille de ses bras fin ce qui sembla plutôt bien fonctionner, e**_t si nous nous asseyons Amour, _**souffla-t-elle à son oreille ce à quoi cette dernière acquiesça se laissant guider jusqu'au deux places à côté de celle de Spencer.**_

_**Une fois toutes assises la grande blonde ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la brune qui souriait moqueusement dans sa diagonale, se penchant pour que seule Mélissa puisse l'entendre Jennifer souffla :**_

- Et vous enlever ce sourire de votre visage, j'ai arrêtée Emily pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas pour les bagarres, mais prenez-vous en encore une fois à la femme que j'aime et je ne risque pas d'être aussi clémente, que ce soit une personne de sa famille ou non. Ai-je été assez claire ?

- Oui, _**répondit simplement Melissa en faisant une grimace tandis que Spencer soufflait à Emily un :**_

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais elle l'a bien eu, je l'aime déjà.

- Ouai mais c'est la mienne, _**ne put s'empêcher de répondre la plus âgée des deux ce qui fit sourire Spencer.**_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas prévu de te la prendre.

- Mais j'espère bien, _**sourit Emily tandis que le téléphone de Spencer sonnait la faisant le chercher à toute vitesse ce qui attira l'attention de la plus âgée, surtout quand elle vit la tête que tira la lycéenne en visionnant son message, **_ça ne va pas ? _**Demanda-t-elle en essayant de lire ce qui y était écrit.**_

- Si, si tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que depuis que tout le monde a appris pour Alison je reçois des tonnes de messages dans le genre ''toutes mes condoléances'' et ça me rappelle juste à chaque fois à quel point Ali' me manque…

_**Emily avait très bien vue que sa petite nièce lui avait mentit mais elle décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant, elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre la petite brune à**_ _**dos alors qu'elle allait déjà devoir supporter sa sœur pendant tout un repas, c'était bien suffisant, elle lui parlerait plus tard seule à seule.**_

- Tiens voilà Wren, _**sourit alors la plus grande des sœurs DiLaurentiss en se levant pour aller accueillir un grand brun qui arrivait un peu hésitant dans le restaurant.**_

- Pas trop mal, _**souffla Spencer**_, pour une fois elle l'a bien choisit.

- Pas touche Spenc', _**lui répondit sa tante à ses côtés de la même manière**_, ne recommence pas comme avec nous savons qui.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de répéter deux fois les mêmes erreurs et tu le sais, _**lui répondit un peu sèchement Spencer.**_

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu allais le faire, mais je préfère te le dire quand même en prévention d'une possible erreur.

- Merci et désolée d'être aussi agressive, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se préoccupe de moi comme ça, il faut que je me réhabitue.

_**Emily sourit avant de prendre sa nièce préférée par l'épaule lui posant un rapide bisou sur la joue, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.**_

- Tout le monde je vous présente Wren mon fiancé, Wren je te présente ma mère, ma petite sœur Spencer, ma tante Emily et son amie Jennifer.

- Enchanté, _**sourit-il poliment avant de serrer la main à toutes les personnes présentes.**_

- De même, _**lancèrent dans un parfaite ensemble Emily, Spencer et Jennifer ce qui sembla beaucoup les amuser.**_

- Assied toi, _**fini par lui dire Melissa en lui désignant la chaise à ses côtés au moment où Peter Hastings faisait son apparition dans le restaurant faisant soupire discrètement sa fille cadette, le calvaire commençait, heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'appui de sa tante et de sa petite amie…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, dans le prochain Emily va filer sa nièce afin de savoir ce qu'elle lui cache, avec un peu d'aide de JJ et de Penelope.**_

_**Mais je n'en dit pas plus.**_

_**J'essayerais de vous publier le chapitre samedi prochain si j'arrive à l'écrire à temps, avec les cours et tout le reste.**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et vous dit à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	5. Le message

_**Avec un peu de retard, un peu plus d'une demi-heure en faites, voici le chapitre 5 intitulé ''le message''.  
Je remercie encore ceux qui me suivent et me laisse des reviews pour cette fic's.**_

_**Sur ceux je me tais et vous laisse lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Spencer avait bien sentit qu'Emily n'avait pas cru à son histoire de message de condoléance de personnes de son lycée, elle l'avait bien vue, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir et que sa tante avait toujours été douée elle pour savoir quand quelqu'un mentait.**_

_**C'est donc pour cela qu'elle se dépêchait d'arpenter les couloirs du lycée de Rosewood avec l'unique but de trouver ses trois comparses de galère, c'est-à-dire Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields et Hanna Marins.**_

_**Finissant pas voir une chevelure blonde se dessiner devant elle Spencer se hâta dans cette direction lui attrapant le**_ _**bras tandis que la blonde en question laissait échapper hein :**_

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Spenc' ?

- On a un problème, _**lui répondit simplement la brune, **_mais je t'expliquerais ça correctement dès que nous aurons trouvé Aria et Emily.

- Emily doit être à son entrainement de natation de début de journée et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Aria ne soit pas encore là. Maintenant est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ou dois-je vraiment attendre que ses deux-là est terminée leurs affaires ? _**Demanda Hanna impatiente en croisant les bras signe de contrariété chez elle.**_

- Ok, suis moi, je ne vais pas te raconter ça en plein milieu du couloir, _**soupira Spencer**_ _**en poussant la porte des toilettes à sa droite regardant bien que personne ne se trouve dans les cabines**_, je crois qu'Emily sait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Hum… Tu parles bien de ta tante là ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ok, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé et en détail.

- Ok… Hier je devais aller manger avec toute ma famille tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et bien pendant le dîner j'ai reçu un message de –A me rappelant que je ne devais parler à Em' de lui sous aucun prétexte et j'ai dû faire une grimace qu'elle a vue et j'ai sortis la première excuse bidon qui m'est passé par la tête…

- Et elle s'en est rendu compte ?

- J'en suis presque sûr, elle arrive toujours à lire en moi comme dans une livre ouvert, s'en est presque frustrant.

- Et on fait comment ? On ne va quand même pas risquer qu'elle apprenne réellement ce qu'il se passe et que –A s'en prenne à elle.

- Il va falloir que j'arrive à garder tout pour moi, même si elle m'interroge.

- Je ne vois que ça, parce que –A est sérieux, il ne faut surtout pas aller contre sa volonté.

- Je le sais ça, mais tu ne connais pas Emily comme je la connais, c'est une vrai emmerdeuse quand elle veut savoir quelque chose, elle ne me lâchera pas. En tout cas pas avant de savoir.

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu tiennes bon, sinon il risquerait de lui arriver des choses et il y a déjà bien assez d'Ali !

- Je sais… Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, rien de tout ça n'arriverait, je ne vais pas pouvoir la protéger, si –A décide de s'en prendre à elle je ne pourrais rien faire.

- On va trouver une solution Spenc', ne t'inquiètes pas, _**souffla Hanna en prenant la brune dans ses bras touchée par la tristesse de son amie…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Du nouveau ? _**Demanda Emily en entrant dans la pièce occupée par l'équipe suivit par JJ.**_

- Pas grand-chose, _**soupira Hotch'**_, on attend les conclusions de la morgue sur la mort d'Alison.

- Ok, Pen', je peux te parler ? C'est important.

- Ok, je te suis Em', _**acquiesça l'informaticienne en suivant**_ _**la brune jusqu'à la sortie**_, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense que Spencer reçoit des messages bizarres, elle a reçu un message hier pendant le repas et elle a tiré une drôle de tête. Quand j'ai voulu savoir qui c'était et ce qu'il se passait, elle m'a répondu avec un mensonge complètement bidon.

- Tu veux que je regarde de qui venait le message ?

- Tu pourrais faire ça ?

- Bien sûr que je le peux, tu insultes mes capacités là ! _**S'exclama faussement vexée Penelope.**_

- Désolée, alors tu vas le faire ?

- Bien sûr, suis-moi, on va s'en occuper tout de suite.

- Merci, oh et dernière chose, si ça pouvait rester entre nous, JJ n'est pas au courant non plus, je veux savoir qui c'est avant de lui en parler, si jamais, je ne veux pas la mêler à quelque chose de dangereux, je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé d'ailleurs si j'étais douée en informatique.

- Pas de soucis Emily, allez en route on va trouver qui a envoyer ça à ta tête blonde !

_**Attrapant le bras de sa collègue**_ _**Garcia la tira à l'intérieur jusqu'à son ordinateur ou elle**_ _**commença à tapoter sous le regard de toutes l'équipes.**_

- Trouvée, _**souffla l'informaticienne juste assez fort pour qu'Emily puisse l'entendre**_, par contre c'est étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde à qui appartient la ligne.

- Alison DiLaurentis, _**souffla la brune**_, il faut que j'aille parler à Spencer, merci Garcia et…

- Oui, j'ai compris, pas un mot à personne, j'efface tout de mon ordinateur.

- Encore merci ! _**S'exclama la brune avant de partir en courant direction le lycée de**_ _**sa nièce sa blonde sur les talons.**_

- Em' ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Je dois parler à Spencer, je reviens après, _**lui répondit Emily sans se retourner.**_

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non ! _**Lança Prentiss en se retournant pour lui faire face.**_

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Parce que, c'est tout.

- Tu crois réellement que je vais me contenter de ça ? _**Demanda JJ en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine une moue de mécontentement se forment sur ses lèvres.**_

- J'aimerais que ça soit le cas. Ecoute, je te promets de t'expliquer ça dans très peu de temps ok ? Laisse-moi juste en parler avec Spencer avant, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, mais ça n'empêche pas que je vienne avec toi et c'est non négociable, _**fini la jeune femme blonde en attrapant la main de la brune dans la sienne.**_

- Je suppose que rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis ? _**Soupira Emily.**_

- Non, rien du tout et puis c'est mieux si c'est moi qui vais chercher Spencer dans sa classe, tout le monde ici sait que tu es de sa famille.

- Ouai, tu as raison, allez en route, _**sourit la brune en entrainant sa petite amie jusqu'à la voiture…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai préféré le couper pour pouvoir vous le publier cette semaine sinon je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le finir, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à la discussion entre Spencer et Emily sur le fameux message.**_

_**Mais je n'en dit pas plus.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	6. Discussion

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super bien, le soleil est là pour une fois et ça fait bien de pouvoir mettre autre chose qu'un pull.**_

_**Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour lire ce que je fais dans ma vie, donc je vais simplement m'excuser pour le retard dans cette fiction mais j'ai été plutôt occupée ses derniers temps et à part ma SwanQueen je n'ai publié aucune fic's.**_

_**Mais ça devrait s'arranger, la preuve j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre pour toutes mes fic's cette semaine, un exploit.**_

_**Sur ce, je vais me taire et vous laissez lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Spencer s'ennuyait depuis une heure en classe d'art, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette matière, mais elle arrivait quand même à avoir de bonnes notes, donc elle l'avait conservés, quelques points en plus sur son dossier pour l'université serait toujours bienvenue, bien qu'elle en est déjà beaucoup, bien plus que toutes ses amies, mais moins que sa sœur à son âge, ce qu'elle avait le don de lui rappeler à chaque repas de famille…**_

_**Sortant de ses pensé à l'entente de coups taper à la porte de sa salle elle dirigea son regard sur la porte de couleur verte pale, attendant de savoir qui venait perturber le cours, espérant simplement que ça ne soit pas la police.**_

- Miss Hastings, l'agent Jareau souhaiterais vous parler, _**lança la voix de la professeure d'art tandis qu'une blondinette bien connue de la jeune femme passait la tête par la porte, bon c'était**_ _**un flic quand même, mais un flic qu'elle pouvait gérer.**_

- J'arrive, _**répondit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires tandis qu'Aria, Hanna et Emily la regardaient bizarrement**_, c'est la copine d'Emily, _**leur souffla-t-elle faisant stresser encore plus les 3 autres,**_ je vous enverrais un sms pour vous dire ce qu'elle me veut, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiescèrent les 3 autres jeunes femmes tandis que Spencer elle prenait la direction de la sortie, lançant un ''au revoir'' à sa prof avant de sortir de la salle, Jennifer s'occupant de fermer la porte.**_

- Un problème ? _**Demanda-t-elle à JJ.**_

- Em' veut te parler, ne me demande pas pourquoi elle refuse de m'en parler avant de t'avoir parlé à toi.

- Super, en tout cas merci, tu me sauves de l'ennui total, l'Art ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon truc.

- J'ai l'impression de m'entendre là, Emily a essayé de m'emmener voir une exposition une fois, j'ai fini par squatter le mini-bar et les petits fours pendant qu'elle se baladait entre les œuvres, elle a tellement eu pitié de moi que nous ne sommes même pas restés une heure.

- Toi tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ait eu pitié de toi, moi ma mère aime bien me séquestrer dans les galeries d'art de Rosewood.

- Pas de chance.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, salut Em', _**s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Emily adosser à sa voiture une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez.**_

- Salut Spenc', désolée de te sortir de cours comme ça.

- Ne soit absolument pas désolée, j'avais Art-Plastique.

- C'est important l'Art.

- Si tu le dis, désolée si je ne partage pas ton opinion sur le sujet.

- On ne peut pas tous aimer la même chose, _**répondit la brune en rejoignant sa nièce et sa petite amie au milieu du parking**_, Jen' tu veux bien m'attendre à la voiture, il faut que je discute seule à seule avec ma très chère nièce.

- Ok, mais je veux tout savoir ensuite.

- Je t'expliquerais dès que Spencer m'aura expliqué elle-même, parce que j'avoue être un peu dans le brouillard.

_**Acquiesçant la blonde prit la direction de la voiture, entrant à l'intérieur,**_ _**laissant Emily seule avec Spencer.**_

- Tu souhaitais me parler ?

- Oui, je sais que ton message d'hier n'était pas un message de condoléance, d'après Penelope il venait d'Allison, tout du moins c'est à son nom qu'est inscrite la ligne, alors quelque chose à dire maintenant ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ? C'est ça ta défense ?

- Si je t'en parle tu seras en danger.

- Spencer je suis du FBI que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive.

- Tu es peut-être du FBI mais tu n'es pas immortel ! Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois ou maman a reçu un coup de téléphone parce que tu étais à l'hôpital.

- Mais je suis toujours en vie.

- Peux importe.

- Spencer Emily Hastings ne m'oblige pas à demander à Garcia de continuer ses recherches, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'elle va trouver des choses. Des choses que tu n'as pas forcément envie de me dire.

- Tu as lu les messages ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant, comme je te l'ai dit je voulais t'en parler avant de chercher autre chose qu'à qui appartient le téléphone.

- Je ne peux pas décider toute seule si j'ai le droit de t'en parler ou non, d'autres personnes sont impliquées et je refuse de les mettre en danger comme ça sans leur demander leur avis.

- Très bien alors qui doit-on contacter ?

- Il faudrait que tu ailles chercher Emily, Aria et Hanna en cours, c'est avec elles que je dois en parler.

- Bien, en quelle salle sont-elles ?

- 705, c'est la salle d'Art-Plastique.

- Ok, tu vas m'attendre à la voiture avec Jen', pendant ce temps je vais aller chercher tes trois amies, mais attention, pas d'entourloupe.

- Tu me connais.

- Justement, je te connais, _**rétorqua Emily en laissant sa nièce rejoindre sa petite amie à la voiture pendant qu'elle prenait la direction du lycée pour chercher ses trois meilleures amies.**_

_**Entrant dans le couloir principale Emily n'eut aucun mal à trouver la fameuse salle 705, peut-être parce qu'elle avait fait un trimestre dans ce lycée quand ses parents c'étaient séparés.**_

_**Toquant à la porte elle attendit que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur celle qui était déjà la professeure d'Art à son époque Madame Martin.**_

- Emily quelle bonne surprise.

- Bonjour Madame Martin, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci et toi ?

- Très bien merci.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- En faites je venais chercher Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields et Hanna Marrin, ma collègue n'a emmené que Spenc' et a oublié ses coéquipières de galère.

- Je vois, Miss Montgomery, Fields et Marrin, veuillez suivre l'Agent Prentiss.

_**Les voyants se ratatiner à leur place Emily eu pitié d'elles, après tout elle les connaissait depuis l'anniversaire des 5 ans de sa nièce, ce qui faisait qu'elle les avait vue grandir à chacune de ses visites à Rosewood.**_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, vous ne ferez pas de nouveau tour en prison, le profil que nous avons établi ne vous désigne toujours pas comme coupable. On voudrait juste écouter encore une fois votre version de cette nuit-là, si tout se passe bien dans une heure vous êtes toutes de retour dans vos classes.

_**Un léger soupir de soulagement sorti de leurs lèvres faisant sourire Emily, tandis qu'elles ramassaient leurs affaires avant de la rejoindre à la porte.**_

- Et bien c'était un plaisir Madame Martin.

- Pareillement, n'hésite pas à revenir, il parait que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied, j'aimerais bien rencontrer l'heureuse élue.

- En faites il se trouve que vous l'avez déjà rencontré.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, l'Agent qui est venue chercher Spencer, c'est elle.

- Oh la petite blonde aux yeux bleus, bon choix Emily.

- Merci, _**sourit la brune.**_

- De rien.

- Au revoir !

- Au revoir Emily.

_**Sortant de la pièce suivit par les 3 amies de Spencer Emily leur avoua la raison de sa visite.**_

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seules, nous allons pouvoir parler, je sais que Spencer reçoit des messages, donc je suppose que si elle ne veut pas m'en parler sans que vous soyez au courant c'est que vous en recevez aussi.

- Co… Comment avez-vous sue pour les messages que reçoit Spencer ? _**Demanda la jeune femme à la peau halé, Emily Fields.**_

- Spencer n'a aucun secret pour moi et j'ai une amie doué en informatique qui a fait le reste.

- Vous savez de qui ils viennent ? _**Questionna Hanna s'attirant un regard noir des deux brunes**_, ben quoi ? Elle sait déjà qu'on en reçoit, pas la peine de lui faire croire qu'il n'y a que Spenc' qui en reçoit.

- Bien, donc si nous continuons dans l'honnêteté, vous savez qui vous les envois ?

- On va attendre que Spencer soit avec nous avant de répondre à ça, si vous permettez, _**répondit Aria.**_

- Très bien, elle est dehors sur le parking, elle n'attend plus que vous, _**lança Emily en poussant la porte de sortie du lycée en sortant suivit par les trois jeunes femmes…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain devrait être publié la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien et si les reviews sont au rendez-vous bien sûr, alors à vos claviers o)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	7. Révélation

_**Salut tout le monde, comme nous sommes samedi je vous publie le chapitre 7 de cette fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent sur cette histoire et je ne vais pas vous faire de long speech, je vais vous laisser lire, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Donc si j'ai bien compris depuis plusieurs semaines, vous recevez des messages, vous ne savez pas de qui ils viennent, mais ils sont tous signés de la lettre –A, _**récapitula Emily Prentiss. **_

- C'est ça, _**acquiesça Spencer, assise à la terrasse de l'un des cafés de Rosewood à sa tante après que ses amies et elle est racontées leur histoire.**_

- C'est vraiment louche cette histoire et que disent ses messages au juste ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Spenc', si il faut que je t'aide il faut tout me dire.

- -A nous envoi, petit à petit des messages contenant des parties de secret que seule Alison connaissait à part nous quatre, des secrets que nous n'aurions jamais dit à personne d'autre, des secrets dont nous ne sommes vraiment pas fière, par exemple…

- I ans, le 4 juillet,_** continua Aria en voyant que Spencer n'arrivait pas à le dire**_, on était en train d'essayer des vêtements dans la chambre d'Alison, on se préparait pour fêter la fête nationnal quand elle a cru voir Toby qui nous observait, elle a littéralement péter un plomb et pour se venger elle a décidé de mettre le feu à sa cabane dans laquelle il trainait tout le temps.

- Ce n'est pas ce soir-là que la petit Jenna a perdu la vue ?

- Ali' nous a dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cabane quand elle a balancé le feu d'artifice et on l'a cru, _**répondit Hanna**_, mais elle a mentit, c'est quand on a vu les pompiers arriver une demi-heure plus tard avec Jenna sur un brancard qu'on l'a compris.

- Mais pourquoi Toby a-t-il avoué à la place d'Alison ?

- Alison savait des choses sur tout le monde, elle s'en servait pour faire chanter les personnes qu'elle voulait. Elle devait savoir quelque chose sur Toby, mais quoi on ne le sait pas, _**termina Emily.**_

- Et ce –A vous fait chanter sur ça ?

- Oui et sur d'autre chose aussi, mais maintenant que tu sais tout –A va dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce 4 juillet à tout le monde.

- C'est de ça que vous avait menacé ce –A ?

- Oui. Si on se taisait il ne racontait rien, si on vous en parlait il balançait toute l'histoire.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute à toutes les 4, vous ne saviez même pas que Jenna était à l'intérieur, la seule fautive était Alison mais elle n'est plus là, donc je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Oui mais nous n'avons rien dit sur l'origine du feu alors qu'on savait très bien que Toby n'y était pour rien.

- Alison était votre amie il est normal que vous ayez chercher à la protéger, même si bien sûr en tant que représentante de la loi je ne l'approuve pas, _**souffla JJ, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, ce qui n'avait pas surprise Emily, elle connaissait sa petite amie, elle réfléchissait et parlait ensuite une fois qu'elle avait toutes les données entre les mains.**_

- J'espère que c'est que tout le monde pensera, _**répondit Aria**_, mais j'en doute énormément.

- On va s'occuper de ça, toutes les 3 téléphoner à vos parents en leur expliquant que vous allez louper les cours tout le reste de la journée, s'il le faut passer votre téléphone à JJ elle trouvera une excuse, Spenc' je m'occupe de prévenir ta mère.

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Que tu vas passer l'après-midi avec ta tante chérie pour parler de tes problèmes. C'est elle qui m'a alerté sur le faites que tu n'étais pas bien en ce moment, ça devrai passer comme sur des roulettes.

_**Sortant son téléphone de sa poche Emily Prentiss composa rapidement le numéro de sa cousine en s'éloignant du groupe afin d'être au calme, la mère de Spencer décrocha presque instantanément.**_

- Oui Emily ?

- Salut, j'appelle juste pour te prévenir que Spencer va louper le reste des cours aujourd'hui, elle s'est décidée à me dire ce qui n'allait pas alors on va passer le reste de l'après-midi à parler.

- Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout plein de petite chose, mais ça va aller.

- D'accord.

- A plus.

- Oh Em', attends.

- Oui ?

- Merci, je sais que j'ai un peu de mal avec elle en ce qui concerne les discussions, alors je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- De rien, je ne considèrerais jamais ça comme un poids, tu le sais, elle compte pour moi et je ferais toujours tout pour la protéger.

- Je sais mais merci quand même, bye Emily.

- Bye Veronica.

_**Raccrochant Emily retourna sur ses pas afin de retrouver le petit groupe, seul Emily Fields était encore au téléphone.**_

- Oui maman je t'assure tout va très bien.

- …

- Non maman pas la peine.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ? _**Demanda l'agent du FBI à son homonyme qui acquiesça rapidement.**_

- Elle croit que je vais passer l'après-midi à me faire interroger, elle veut prévenir son avocat.

_**Prenant le téléphone de la jeune Emily l'agent du FBI se présenta.**_

- Pam, bonjour, c'est Emily Prentiss.

- Emily… Oh la cousine de Veronica Hastings c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, Emily m'a dit que vous pensiez à un interrogatoire.

- Ca n'en sera pas un ?

- Pas du tout, nous aimerions simplement replacer tout dans son contexte avec les filles, afin d'être sûr qu'aucun détail n'a été oublié, le moindre détail peut changer du tout au tout notre profile, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'Emily.

- Vous me promettez que vous ne l'accuserez pas de meurtre ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je vous le promets Pam.

- Bien, alors je vous fais confiance, mais pas d'entourloupe.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, vous le savez très bien, je vous repasse Emily, au revoir.

- Au revoir Emily, _**la salua-t-elle avant qu'Emily ne tende son téléphone à son homonyme pour qu'elle le récupère.**_

- Elle veut te parler, mais normalement c'est arrangé.

- Ok, merci.

- Pas de quoi, _**répondit-elle tandis que la plus jeune des Emily reprenait son téléphone le collant à son oreille.**_

- Oui maman ?

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je pense intégrer Paige dans les chapitres suivants sans qu'Emily sorte avec Maya, parce que je n'aime pas spécialement l'Emaya et que je suis une vraie fan du Paily.**_

_**J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, pour ce qui est des autres couples je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais en faire mais j'y réfléchis.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	8. Super-Penelope

_**Hey, avec un peu de retard voici le chapitre 8 de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Mais qui sont donc ses charmantes demoiselles ? _**Demanda Penelope avec entrain en voyant Emily et JJ entrer suivit par 4 jeunes filles.**_

- Pen' je te présente ma nièce Spencer et ses amies Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields et Hanna Marin, les filles je vous présente notre informaticienne de talent, Penelope Garcia.

- Bonjour, _**répondirent en cœur les quatre liars faisant sourire Garcia.**_

- Bien mes poussins qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans mon antre ?

- Tu pourrais remonter jusqu'au téléphone qui envoie les messages ?

- Je peux essayer, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps, prenez une chaise et regarder faire la pro de la souris ! _**Lança avec enthousiasme Penelope faisant sourire tout le monde, elle avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère peu importe la gravité de la situation, surement la raison pour laquelle tout le monde l'adorait dans l'équipe.**_

- Comment êtes-vous entrée au FBI ? _**Demanda Spencer après quelques minutes de silence, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit ou elle allait devenir folle à se demander quand –A allait frapper.**_

- Ca c'est une très longue histoire, disons que j'étais une pro du hack, je hackais tout ce qui me passais sous le nez, pour m'amuser, pour défendre des causes, pour aider des amis, etc… J'étais plutôt douée pour ne pas me faire prendre, j'installais des centaines de pare-feu, je faisais transiter mon réseaux par des tas de villes… Mais un jour j'ai voulu impressionner un ami en hackant le site du F.B.I. et je me suis fait prendre, j'avais oublié l'un de mes pare-feu, comme une véritable débutante… Et quand ils sont venu m'arrêter j'ai dû choisir entre aller en prison ou travailler pour eux, va savoir pourquoi j'ai choisis de travailler pour le F.B.I.

- C'est plutôt cool comme histoire ! _**S'exclama Hanna**_, ça pourrait faire un très bon film, on rajoute une histoire d'amour et on fait un carton au box-office.

- Hanna, _**soupirèrent en cœur ses trois amies faisant sourire Emily et Penelope.**_

- Tu sais quoi, je t'aime bien toi, _**sourit Garcia en regardant la blondinette du groupe**_, ça te dit que je t'apprenne deux-trois trucs ? Ça pourrait t'être utile un jour ou l'autre.

- Carrément, _**répondit avec enthousiasme la blonde en avançant sa chaise jusqu'à l'ordinateur de Penelope attendant les instructions que pourrait lui donner Garcia…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! _**S'exclama Penelope Garcia en faisant sursauter tout le monde mise à part Hanna qui était la seule à ne pas avoir plongée dans un demi-sommeil en attendant les résultats de l'informaticienne.**_

- On t'écoute Pen', _**répondit JJ en relevant sa tête de l'épaule à Emily afin de se concentrer sur ce que pouvais raconter son amie.**_

- J'ai suivis ce réseau un peu partout, la personne en face est vraiment, vraiment très douée, bon pas aussi douée que moi forcément, mais elle se défend vraiment bien, donc après être passée par Paris, Moscou, Berlin, New York, Los Angeles, Vancouver, Montréal et un tas d'autres villes dont j'ai oublié le nom j'ai finalement aboutis à Philadelphie.

- Philadelphie ? Mais c'est juste à côté.

- Exacte et votre envoyeur d'sms vient de là-bas, tu du moins c'est là-bas qu'il était lors de l'envoie du dernière sms, je vais essayer d'approfondir la recherche, mais je ne suis pas sûr de trouver plus tant que le téléphone ne sera pas allumé.

- -A ne devrait pas tarder à le rallumer surtout que nous avons mise au courant Emily de son existence alors qu'il nous avait expressément demandé de ne pas le faire, _**répondit Spencer.**_

- Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, _**souffla la jeune Emily**_, est-ce que je peux aller à mon entrainement de natation ?

- Tu peux, mais n'y va pas seule, _**sourit son homonyme**_, tu as le droit de choisir entre JJ ou moi !

- Je ne voudrais pas…

- Emily, ce –A pourrait très bien s'en prendre à toi, alors temps que nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit tu ne restes pas seule et c'est valable pour vous aussi les filles, si vous avez un problème de voiture, si vous avez l'impression que quelqu'un vous suit, peu importe quoi en faites, vous vous enfermer dans le première endroit que vous trouvez et vous nous appelez, ce dingue a déjà tué Alison il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à l'une de vous quatre ensuite.

- Tu vas me faire flipper Em' ! _**S'exclama Spencer en frissonnant.**_

- Je ne veux pas vous faire flipper, mais je veux vous mettre en garde, pour être sûr qu'aucune de vous quatre ne se fasse avoir parce que vous n'aurez pas été préparées.

- Tu pourrais dormir à la maison ce soir je serais plus tranquille. On a une chambre d'amie, voir même plusieurs, comme ça les filles pourront rester aussi.

- Je pense que ça peut se faire. Il faut juste que j'appelle Hotch.

- Ok. Donc Emy' tu t'es décidée, Em' ou Jen' ?

- Emily, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas et comme j'ai dû le dire à chacune de mes visites ici, s'il te plaît tutoie-moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être vieille !

- Ok, désolée j'ai un peu de mal avec ça, mais je promets d'essayer.

- Bien c'est toujours ça de gagner, Honey, je te confie les trois autres, essaye de n'en perdre aucune.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas trois ados qui vont me faire peur, tu te souviens je suis agent du FBI, j'ai suivis la formation.

- Je sais, à tout à l'heure, _**lui souffla la brune en posant ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie avant d'entrainer l'adolescente portant ne même nom qu'elle à sa suite…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Nager était la seule chose pour laquelle Emily Fields se trouvait douer, la seule discipline ou elle se savait meilleure que toutes ses amies réunies, elle n'était pas la meilleure, mais elle se défendait plutôt bien et s'améliorait de jour en jour.**_

_**Elle ne savait pas si elle en ferait son métier un jour, mais elle l'espérait, sortant de l'eau après une heure de nage intense la jeune femme lança un salut en direction de son garde du corps du jour, Emily Prentiss, la grand-tante de Spencer avant de la rejoindre sur les gradins non sans attraper une serviette au passage. La piscine était peut-être chauffée, mais il y faisait tout de même froid.**_

- Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien, Spencer m'avait dit que tu nageais bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu sais déjà où tu vas continuer tes études ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'aimerais bien intégrer un cursus avec de la natation.

- Je connais deux-trois personnes hauts-placés dans plusieurs universités du pays, je pourrais leur glisser un mot, pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un pour te rencontrer.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr, histoire que ses années à suivre mère dans chaque dîner mondain du coin est servi à quelque chose, _**répondit la brune**_, et puis tu es douée, ça serait dommage que personne ne remarque ton talent.

- Merci, _**souffla la nageuse en sentant ses joues s'empourprer faisant sourire l'agent du FBI.**_

- Pas de quoi.

- Salut Emily ! _**Lança une jeune fille habillée elle aussi en tenu de piscine.**_

- Salut Paige.

- Tu as fini ton entrainement ?

- A l'instant, pourquoi ?

- Je m'étais dit que l'on pourrait faire une ou deux longueurs ensemble, mais si tu as fini…

- Je pense que j'ai encore de l'énergie pour te mettre la pâtée sur deux, sourit la jeune femme tandis que l'autre en face lui tirait la langue, ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre encore cinq minutes ?

- Pas du tout, file t'amuser, de toute façon il faut que je passe un coup de fil à mon patron pour être sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour ma mission surveillance rapprochée.

- J'espère qu'il le sera, _**répondit**_ _**simplement la brunette en suivant Paige jusqu'à la piscine.**_

- C'est qui ?

- Emily, la tante de Spencer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec toi ?

- D'après leur profile il se pourrait que l'assassin d'Alison s'en prenne à l'une de ses amies donc on a le droit à une protection rapprochée.

- Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec Spencer dans ce cas ?

- Spenc' est au poste avec JJ et une autre de ses collègues, avec Hanna et Aria. Pourquoi elle te dérange ?

- Non, pourquoi me dérangerait-elle ?

- Paige je te connais plutôt bien, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas et là ça ne va pas.

- Bon ok, peut-être un peu, on ne la connait pas cette fille.

- Paige, elle est de la famille de Spencer et en plus du FBI, j'ai confiance en elle et personnellement je le connais depuis que je suis amie avec Spenc', c'est-à-dire la maternelle.

- Ouai, ben je vais quand même la garder à l'œil, juste ou cas où.

- Tu es beaucoup trop protectrice avec moi, _**sourit la brune en attrapant son amie par le bras, la poussant dans la piscine.**_

- Tu vas voir Fields ! _**S'exclama Paige en ressortant la tête de l'eau, se dépêchant de rejoindre le bord.**_

- Mais viens donc ! Je t'attends McCullers ! _**Répondit Emily en se mettant à courir autour de la piscine, suivit rapidement par l'autre jeune fille, riant aux éclats avant de sentir une main la pousser dans l'eau bientôt suivit par la propriétaire du bras que la jeune nageuse avait choppée au passage…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	9. Décision

_**Hey, désolée pour le retard dans la publication mais samedi je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout publier et hier après avoir appris la mort de Cory Monteith j'étais bien trop triste pour penser à publier ou écrire quoi que ce soit de bien.**_

_**Mais voici tout de même le chapitre que j'aurais dû poster il y a deux semaines si j'avais eu des reviews, en tout cas je remarque que quand je menace d'arrêter les reviews pleuvent, donc je vais le faire à chaque fois, si je n'ai pas assez de reviews sur ce chapitre je ne publierais pas de chapitre samedi.**_

_**Bref… Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Elle craque pour toi, _**assura la plus âgée des Emily avec un sourire amusé faisant soupirer la plus jeune en entrant dans le commissariat de Rosewood.**_

- Même pas vrai, Paige est une amie, une très bonne amie, mais une amie, juste une amie.

- Si tu le dis, mais moi je continue à dire qu'elle craque pour toi.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle craquerait pour moi. Et puis c'est faux, Paige est juste mon amie.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, _**répondit Emily en trouvant ses amies assises autour de la table avec l'équipe du BAU.**_

- Re-Bonjour ! _**S'exclama la plus âgée en entrant dans la pièce**_, pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas je vous présente Emily, je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun mal à retenir son prénom. Emily je te présente mon patron Aaron Hotchner, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid et David Rossi.

- Enchanté, _**bredouilla-t-elle tandis que tout le monde lui souriait.**_

- Désolée je suis en retard, c'était une horreur à l'aéroport ! _**S'exclama une grande blonde en pénétrant dans la pièce**_, on accueille les ados dans la team maintenant ?

- A peine arrivée et tu commences déjà, je croyais t'avoir mieux élevé Ashley, _**soupira Emily Prentiss en levant les yeux au ciel, tragiquement.**_

- Pardon maman, _**sourit amusée Ashley en s'approchant pour prendre Emily dans ses bras avant d'en faire de même avec toute l'équipe.**_

- Et non, nous n'accueillons pas les ados dans l'équipe, pour répondre à ta question, je te présente ma nièce Spencer, ma jumelle de prénom Emily, Aria et Hanna.

- Oh, vous êtes les meilleures amies de la victime c'est ça ? Hotch' m'a briffé pendant que j'étais dans l'avion.

- C'est ça, les filles, je vous présente ma stagiaire, Ashley Seaver.

- Je ne suis pas une stagiaire, je suis un véritable agent.

- Mais je suis tout de même ta superviseuse, elle n'aime pas quand je la traite de stagiaire, comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

- Bien ! _**Lança Hotch pour couper ses deux agents en leur montrant les chaises encore vides juste le nombre pour que les trois personnes encore debout puisse s'asseoir**_, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir nous répartir le travail, Emily, JJ vous vous occupez des filles pendant la nuit, Ashley, tu t'occuperas de suivre Miss Fields à son entrainement de natation, j'ai appris que tu étais plutôt douée quand tu étais au lycée, Reid, tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à un ados, tu suivras les filles dans chacune de leurs classe, je sais qu'il ne peut pas leur arriver grand-chose au lycée, mais mieux vaut faire attention. Pour ceux que je n'ai pas cités on se concentre sur l'enquête. Si vous avez d'autres déplacements de prévu, vous appelez soit Emily, soit JJ, soit Ashley, soit Reid, ils sont là pour assurer votre sécurité. Je suis assez claire ?

- Très clair monsieur, _**assurèrent les quatre jeunes femmes.**_

- Bien, alors Emily et JJ vont vous accompagner pour que vous cherchiez vos affaires chez vous avant de vous rendre chez Miss Hastings pour la nuit.

- Spencer, vous pouvez m'appeler Spencer, tout comme vous pouvez appeler les autres par leur prénom, ont préfères.

- Très bien, alors vous pouvez-y aller.

_**Se levant les quatre liars attendirent qu'Emily et JJ en fassent de même avant de les suivre en dehors du commissariat, une fois dans la voiture la nageuse de la bande demanda :**_

- Est-ce qu'ils savent tous pour…

- Pour –A ? Non, nous n'avons rien dit, vous êtes déjà bien assez en danger pour que d'autres personnes que nous deux et Pen' soient dans la confidence, c'est notre profil qui nous a conduit à vous mettre à l'abri.

- Ok, l'une de vous a reçu un sms de –A ?

- Pas encore Em' et toi ?

- Non plus, il n'est peut-être pas encore au courant qu'Emily et JJ savent.

- Où il attend le bon moment pour faire sauter la bombe, _**rajouta Spencer bien plus défaitiste que son amie.**_

- On verra bien, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire que d'attendre son prochain mouvement pour que le traqueur de Garcia fasse son effet.

_**Acquiesçant les quatre jeunes filles se turent, regardant le paysage en espérant du plus profond de leur être que celui qui semblait connaitre tous leurs secrets ne soit pas au courant pour Emily et ses deux collègues…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Bonsoir tout le monde, _**lança Veronica Hastings en pénétrant dans sa maison bien plus rempli que d'habitude**_, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Notre profil nous emmène à penser que le tueur pourrait s'en prendre à l'une des amies d'Allison maintenant que son corps a été découvert et nous sommes de surveillance, on a pensé que ça serait plus simple de les rassembler toutes au même endroit et Spenc' à proposer ta maison.

- Je vois, tout le monde a fait ses devoirs au moins ?

- Em' et JJ se sont occupées de tout, il reste à manger dans le frigo si tu veux, _**sourit la plus jeune des Hastings qui était assise entre les deux Emily sur le canapé.**_

- Bien, je vois qu'encore une fois le soldat Prentiss a fait du bon travail.

- Toujours mon général.

- Tu veux regarder la télé avec nous ? _**Proposa Spencer.**_

- Non, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher.

- Ok.

_**Souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde Veronica se dépêcha de regagner l'étage laissant tout le monde en bas.**_

- Je vais aller parler avec ta mère Spenc', je reviens.

- Ok et si t'arrives à la rendre plus agréable fait moi signe, j'en ai marre d'être la seule à faire des efforts.

- Je te le promets.

_**S'extirpant du canapé Emily Prentiss monta rapidement à l'étage trouvant sa cousine assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.**_

- Tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Ne me mens pas Veronica, je te connais depuis ma naissance, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi Spencer te préfère toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ça soit le cas ?

- Veronica…

- Non, il n'y a pas de Veronica qui tienne, dis-moi !

- Bien… Spencer pense que tu préfères Melissa à elle, elle pense que si tu avais un jour à choisir sa sœur passerait toujours avant elle.

- Mais… C'est faux !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle pense et encore ce soir tu lui as donné raison, elle voulait que tu te joignes à nous pour regarder le film et tu l'as envoyé bouler, elle voulait passer un moment avec toi, elle n'a que seize ans, elle a encore besoin de sa mère, elle a encore besoin de réconfort, surtout en ce moment, elle t'aime, mais elle a l'impression que toi tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu n'es pas fière d'elle, qu'elle n'est pas une assez bonne fille pour que tu t'intéresses à elle.

- Est-ce que je suis une si mauvaise mère que ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je dis simplement que tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle, pour lui prouver que tu es là pour elle autant que tu l'es pour Melissa.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour ça ?

- Et si tu commençais par lui proposer une après-midi shopping, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravis, ou alors emmène là passer l'après-midi dans un endroit où vous vous ferez pomponner, juste toutes les deux.

- Je vais y penser, merci…

- De rien, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, juste ne fait pas comme ma mère, ne fait pas passer tout avant elle, ne lui laisse pas penser qu'elle ne compte pour personne, qu'elle ait inutile.

_**Acquiesçant Veronica sentit Emily l'attirer à elle un court instant comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et que l'une d'elles étaient triste parce qu'on leur avait cassé un jouer ou encore quand elles étaient adolescente et que l'un de leur copain ou copine pour Emily, cassait avec elle, laissant tout de côté faisant juste passer tout le réconfort qu'il fallait dans cette étreinte, sans parler, sans rien…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, je pensais que c'était intéressant de montrer la dynamique entre Emily et Veronica et aussi qu'il y est ce genre de discussion, la Veronica Hastings de la série me parait bien trop froide envers Spenc' donc j'ai décidé de la changer à ma sauce afin de la rendre plus humaine. J'espère que ça ne choque personne.**_

_**Et puis j'ai aussi décidé de ramener Ashley Seaver, je sais que peux de personne l'apprécie puisque dans la série elle a remplacé JJ mais personnellement je l'aime bien et puis une paire de bras supplémentaire pour arrêter le tueur d'Allison ne sera pas de trop !**_

_**Je vous dis à la samedi !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	10. Nouvelle cible

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, vous avez plutôt bien respectez la part du contrat puisque je ne me suis pas retrouvée sans reviews depuis deux semaines ce qui est plutôt pas mal quand on voit le traversé du désert que j'ai subi juste avant.**_

_**Par contre quand j'ai publié le chapitre précédent je n'avais pas pensé à supprimer l'annonce avant, donc il est possible que vous aillez eu un message d'erreur en essayant de lire le chapitre, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il vous suffira de cliquer sur précédent pour le lire, ce qui vous fera double dose on va dire ^^.**_

_**En attendant pour mettre tout le monde à égalité quand à mon idée de ne pas publier si je n'ai pas assez de reviews je vais vous mettre le même speech que sur toutes mes fictions, c'est-à-dire que si je n'ai pas assez de reviews sur un chapitre je me réserve le droit de ne pas publier le chapitre la semaine d'après.**_

_**Donc maintenant que vous êtes prévenue comme tout le monde je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Le lendemain matin c'est une Emily Prentiss encore endormie qui descendit prendre son café, sans saluer personne elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, posant sa tête sur la table.**_

- J'en connais une qui n'a pas pris sa dose de café encore, _**s'amusa JJ en posant une tasse devant**_ _**sa petite amie qui la remercia d'un baiser.**_

_**Buvant une gorgée l'agent du F.B.I. se sentis bien mieux, elle commençait petit à petit à avoir les idées plus claires.**_

- Salut tout de même ! _**S'exclama Spencer derrière elle, la faisant se retourner tandis que sa nièce arborait un sourire amusé, elle avait l'habitude que sa tante ne soit pas opérationnel sans sa tasse de café.**_

- Salut, bien dormis ?

- Impec', mais Aria ronfle, _**répondit-elle avant de recevoir un coussin de la part de la dîtes Aria.**_

- Ce n'est même pas vrai !

- Je t'enregistrerais la prochaine fois, sois en sûr.

- Des nouvelles de Paige, Emily ?

- Non, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ? _**Demanda la nageuse en sentant ses joues s'empourprer faisant sourire l'agent du FBI.**_

- Je ne sais pas moi, à toi de me le dire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Rien… Rien du tout.

- C'est un truc d'Emily, ne cherchez pas, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

- C'est la meilleure celle-là ! _**S'exclama JJ**_, un truc d'Emily et puis quoi encore t'as nièce va développer avec Reid, le c'est un truc de Spencer.

- Pourquoi pas, t'as cas te trouver une Jennifer, tu pourras aussi avoir des trucs de Jennifer.

- Honey, je t'aime mais là tu es ridicule.

- Si tu le dis, vous avez cours dans combien de temps les girls ?

- Une demi-heure, donc si tu dois nous y conduire, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer.

- Ok, je squatte ta salle de bain Spenc' !

- Ok, ne me mets juste pas de l'eau partout ! Ou ne te casse pas la figure non plus !

- J'avais glissé sur une éponge, ce n'était pas de ma faute !

- Si tu le dit, _**sourit Spencer amusé**_, maintenant arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe qui est d'ailleurs inexistante et file te préparer, je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard en cours par ta faute.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! _**S'exclama Hanna, faisant sourire Aria amusé, ce n'était pas nouveau que la blonde n'aimait pas l'école et que tout moyen pour louper des cours était le bienvenue…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Se faire passer pour un étudiant normal était bien plus dur que ce qu'aurait pu penser Spencer Reid, sortant du**_ _**bureau du principal ou il avait dû expliquer le pourquoi de sa venu ici l'agent faillit se perdre dans les couloirs, heureusement la nièce de sa collègue l'avait très vite**_ _**repéré :**_

- Hey Reid ! Par-là ! _**S'exclama-t-elle tandis**_ _**qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement rejoignant la petite bande d'amie.**_

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- 5 minutes pas plus, Penelope devait parler avec Em' et JJ donc elles nous ont laissée avant que tu ne sois là.

- Ok, on commence par qu'elle matière.

- La matière préférée d'Aria, littérature, _**répondit Hanna en donnant**_ _**un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de la plus petite de la bande.**_

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Aria a craqué pour le prof, tu verras il est vraiment jeune.

- Mais il est majeur et pas toi si jamais tu sortais avec lui il pourrait avoir des problèmes.

- Relax Reid, _**sourit Emily**_, elle ne sort pas avec lui, elle dit juste qu'il est mignon, pas vrai Aria.

- C'est ça, _**acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête, sentant son estomac se serrer, aucune de ses amies ne savait réellement ce qu'il se passait avec le jeune professeur et**_ _**elle avait peur que Reid le comprenne avec sa formation de profileur.**_

- Ok, il vaudrait mieux pour toi, ce n'est jamais très prudent.

- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien d'épiloguer, ce n'est pas le cas, on peut aller en cours ? On va arriver en retard, _**lança Aria avant de partir en songeant qu'elle échangerait bien**_ _**Reid contre Emily, JJ ou bien encore cette Ashley qu'Emily avait comme garde du corps à la piscine…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Entrant dans le bureau de Penelope accompagné de JJ après avoir laissé sa nièce et ses trois amies au lycée, Emily referma rapidement la porte derrière elle afin que personne ne puisse entendre.**_

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Le portable vient d'être allumé, il n'est plus à Phily, il est ici, à Rosewood !

- Tu peux le localiser plus précisément ? Parce que mine de rien c'est grand Rosewood, _**lança Emily en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté**_ _**de l'informaticienne, fixant l'écran, tandis qu'un point semblait se déplacer un peu partout.**_

- Le problème est là, la personne qui fait ça est douée, beaucoup trop douée pour que ça soit une personne avec un petit QI.

- Super, on va faire passer un test de QI à toute la ville, _**railla la brune.**_

- Ne soit pas méchante Em' !

- Désolée, je suis juste un peu à cran, ce –A menace l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de rester sans rien…

_**Entendant la sonnerie de ses messages se déclencher Emily s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche, numéro inconnu, l'ouvrant elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine avec force, ce fumier venait de lui envoyer un message.**_

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai… J'ai reçu un message de ce –A…

_**Attrapant le téléphone de sa petite amie JJ lut le message pour que Penelope puisse en avoir elle aussi connaissance.**_

- Ce n'est jamais bon de remuer le passer, attention je connais aussi ton secret. –A.

- De quel secret parle-t-il Em' ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en parler…

- Emily, si tu ne me dis rien je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider !

- Je sais, mais ça dépasse tout ce dont je peux parler, il faut que je vois Veronica !

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça la concerne directement !

- Tu vas lui parler de –A ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix là.

- Je peux venir ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, je préfère y aller seule, je t'appelle dès que j'en aurais discutée avec elle.

- Ok, sois prudente !

- Toujours ! _**Répondit Emily en quittant la pièce rapidement…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, je pense que vous attendez tous de savoir la mystérieuse chose que cache Emily et Veronica alors d'après vous qu'elle est ce mystérieux secret, j'attends vos théorie, histoire de voir qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité !**_

_**En attendant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout vas bien niveau review bien sûr.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	11. Secret Révélé à moitié pardonné

_**Hello tout le monde, avec à peu près trois quart d'heure de retard voici le chapitre 11 de la fic's, désolée d'ailleurs pour ça mais mon internet a joué à cache-cache une bonne partie de la journée, il commence seulement à aller mieux d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que j'en profite pour publier.**_

_**Donc, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Il était 9 heures pile quand Emily pénétra dans le bureau de sa cousine Veronica Hastings après c'être fait annoncer auprès de sa secrétaire.**_

- Hey, des problèmes avec Spencer.

- En quelque sorte, enfin il risque d'y en avoir dans les prochains temps, je ne devais rien te dire, mais là ça te concerne également.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une très longue histoire, j'espère pour toi que tu as du temps devant toi.

- J'en ai, je n'ai qu'une audience aujourd'hui et elle est en fin de journée, je t'écoute.

_**S'asseyant sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau de l'avocate Emily se lança :**_

- Si Spencer n'allait pas bien ses derniers temps, si elle te semblait si bizarre, c'est parce qu'un corbeau la fait chanter.

- Comment ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Peux avant que le corps d'Allison soit retrouvé, elle, Emily, Aria et Hanna ont commencées à recevoir des messages menaçant de révéler tous leurs secrets à la ville entière si elles ne faisaient pas certaines choses. Elles ont d'abord pensé qu'Allison était en vie et qu'elle voulait leurs jouer un sal tour avant de réapparaitre comme une fleur, comme elle le faisait avant, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle était morte et que donc ce n'était pas elle qui envoyait ses messages.

- Mais alors qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle était avec moi hier presque toute la journée. Quand tu m'as dit que tu pensais qu'il y avait un problème j'ai demandé à Garcia de regarder de qui lui venait le message qu'elle avait reçu au restaurant. Il venait d'un portable appartenant à Allison DiLaurentis.

- C'est impossible, elle est morte

- Je sais, donc j'ai été me renseigner à la source, c'est-à-dire chez les filles, elles m'ont avouée, après que j'ai dû faire un peu de forcing qu'elles recevaient des messages signés d'un –A et le dernier en date, celui du restaurant, disait que ni Spencer, ni aucune de ses amies ne devaient rien m'avouer ou ce qu'elle avait fait à la jeune Jenna Marshall ce 4 juillet i ans allait être révélé.

- Jenna, qu'ont-elles faites à Jenna ? Ce n'était pas Toby Cavanaught ?

- Elles, elles n'ont pas fait grand-chose, mais Allison si, c'est elle qui a balancé le feu d'artifice qui a rendu Jenna aveugle. Mais elles étaient là, elles sont témoins et ont laissées Toby se faire accuser à leurs place, donc ça pourrait tout de même leurs attirer des problèmes.

- Je vois, mais le secret n'a pas été révélé, pas encore n'est-ce pas ? Sinon on l'aurait sue.

- Non, mais j'ai reçu se sms juste avant, signé –A, _**souffla Emily en lui montrant son téléphone.**_

- Ce –A parle de… De ce que nous savons.

- Il y a des chances que oui, _**approuva l'agent du FBI**_, et je ne veux pas que Spencer l'apprenne par se corbeau, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me le pardonnerait, qu'elle nous le pardonnerait et si nous n'avions pas sa confiance en ce moment ça pourrait être un très gros problème, avec ce –A qui peux révéler tous ses secrets.

- Elle va me détester, _**murmura Veronica en prenant sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'Emily prenait sa chaise pour se rapprocher de sa cousine la prenant dans ses bras**_, j'ai déjà tellement plus de mal à parler avec elle qu'avec Melissa, alors si elle apprend pour ce que nous savons… Elle me tournera le dos, elle te suivra où que tu décides d'aller, elle t'a toujours préférée, à croire qu'au plus profond d'elle… Elle savait… Que c'était une évidence…

- Elle ne te déteste pas, elle ne te détestera jamais, _**essaya de la rassurer la profileuse, elle n'aimait pas voir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur craquer ainsi, elle détestait voir son unique famille biologique à laquelle elle tenait, malheureuse.**_

_**Se promettant d'arrêter le monstre qui provoquait tout ça elle berça tendrement Veronica Hastings, lui promettant que tout irait bien, qu'elle ferait tout pour que ça soit le cas…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Paige McCullers faisait le pied de grue devant les vestiaires de l'équipe de natation attendant fébrilement que son amie arrive, il n'y avait que pendant ses heures là qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec elle, alors elle en profitait au maximum, bien sûr elle aurait aimé passer du temps avec elle en dehors des cours mais la brunette passait tout son temps avec ses trois autres amies et avec l'équipe du FBI qui était arrivée avant-hier, ce qui posait des problèmes.**_

_**La voyant sortir du vestiaire en tenue de piscine accompagnée par une blonde elle aussi en maillot de bain, elle dû encore plus ronger son frein, sentant la jalousie s'installer dans tout son**_ _**être.**_

_**Elle savait très bien qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour sa partenaire de natation mais elle savait aussi également qu'ils n'étaient pas partagé, Emily avait un petit amis, Emily aimait les hommes…**_

- Hey Paige ! _**S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme**_, c'est cool que tu m'es attendu pour l'entrainement, je te présente Ashley Seaver, ma nouvelle garde du corps, Ashley je te présente Paige McCullers, la meilleure nageuse de l'équipe.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu es la meilleure de l'équipe et capitaine en plus de ça, enchanté Miss Seaver, _**lança-t-elle en tendant une main en direction de la blonde qui la serra.**_

- Enchanté également Paige, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Paige ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Bien, alors tu peux m'appeler Ashley et me tutoyer aussi, _**répondit la blonde aux yeux bleu profond avec un sourire.**_

- Ok, tu vas nager avec nous ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le niveau pour me confronter aux deux meilleures nageuses de l'école.

- Tu peux essayer, _**lui proposa Emily**_, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas une course, c'est juste un entrainement.

- Pourquoi pas, mais je risque d'avoir un peu perdu la main depuis l'université, alors ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi.

- Promis, _**acquiescèrent les deux adolescentes avant de marcher jusqu'à la piscine sous l'œil aiguisé d'Ashley, qui ne perdait pas son objectif de vue, elle devait surveiller Emily et ça peut-être même de cette Paige qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- Spencer, on peut te parler ? _**Demandèrent Veronica Hastings et Emily Prentiss d'une seule voix, ce qui eut le don de faire stresser l'adolescente qui était installée à son bureau afin de réviser son devoir de géométrie du lendemain.**_

- Hum… Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle en refermant son cahier sur lequel elle écrivait tandis que sa tante et sa mère entrait dans sa chambre s'installant sur le lit.**_

- Voilà, ce que l'on a à te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais je peux te promettre que si nous n'avons rien dit c'était pour ne pas te perturber d'avantage, on te l'aurait dit mais pas avant ta majorité…, _**commença Emily en jouant avec ses mains son cœur battant à la chamade, tant de chose dépendait de cette conversation.**_

- Em', tu commences à me faire peur, _**s'exclama Spencer,**_ _**voyant sa tante mal à l'aise comme elle ne l'avait jamais été,**_ dis clairement ce que tu veux me dire, mais ne tourne pas autour du pot comme ça, tu sais comme je déteste ça.

- Très bien, _**inspira-t-elle avant de relever la tête croisant les yeux brun de sa nièce et tellement plus…**_, nous ne t'avons pas dit toute la vérité sur ta naissance, ta mère biologique n'est pas Veronica, c'est moi…

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà et oui comme certains l'avaient deviné le secret que cachais Emily était bien qu'elle est la mère biologique de Spencer, j'espère que ça ne choque personne ici.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis normalement à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant et donc pour avoir la réaction de Spencer à cette annonce !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	12. Explication

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes tous d'attaque pour lire ce chapitre qui va vous permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur les raisons qui ont poussées les Hastings à adopter Spencer.**_

_**Bref, je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- C'est… C'est une blague c'est ça ? Une mauvaise blague ? –A vous a demandé de me faire croire ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est l'un de ses coups foireux !

_**Voyant la brunette péter un plomb Emily fit signe à Veronica d'intervenir, se levant maladroitement l'avocate s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, s'attendant à être repoussée, mais il n'en fut rien, Spencer se cramponna au chemisier de sa mère avec force, tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.**_

_**Décidant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser la mère et la fille ensemble Emily rejoint l'étage inférieur où se trouvaient Ashley, JJ, Aria, Hanna**_ _**et Emily Fields qui la fixèrent inquiète.**_

- Un problème là-haut ?

- Je…, _**mais la profileuse ne put en dire plus, le calme qu'elle avait réussi à garder devant sa fille biologique s'évaporait face au regard interrogateur de sa petite**_ _**amie, cherchant du réconfort se fut dans ses bras qu'Emily alla le trouver, fondant en larme devant toute la pièce surprise, même JJ qui pourtant sortait avec elle depuis un an ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça**_, me laisse pas…

- Je ne te laisserais jamais, chut, _**souffla Jennifer en caressant doucement les cheveux de la brune dans ses bras**_, Ashley tu peux rester là, je reviens, je vais me mettre à l'écart avec elle ça vaudra mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas, les filles ateliers cuisines, vous ne pourrez pas compter sur les bons petits plats d'Emily Prentiss cette fois-ci.

_**Faisant se lever les filles pour prendre la direction de la cuisine Ashley Seaver laissa JJ emmener Emily dans leur chambre à l'étage.**_

_**La faisant entrer à l'intérieur elle la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de se placer à ses côtés la laissant prendre**_ _**place dans ses bras, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Dans la chambre de Spencer le calme était revenu depuis quelques minutes contrastant avec ce qui se passait à quelques pièces de là.**_

_**Spencer assise sur son lit sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère, assimilait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa confidente, comme l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle était en réalité sa mère biologique, celle qui l'avait mise au monde…**_

- Comment…

- Comment nous en sommes venues à se compromis ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Après Melissa je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant, on a tout essayé, mais rien n'a marché, on s'apprêtait à lancer la procédure d'adoption quand Emily qui avait 20 ans à l'époque est tombée enceinte de l'un de ses petits amis à la fac, elle voulait avorter, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force d'élever un enfant à cette âge-là. Mais quand je l'ai appris je l'ai appelé et l'ai supplié de porter la grossesse à terme, elle a accepté et quand tu es née nous t'avons adopté, c'était mieux que tout ce que nous pouvions espérer, tu étais en quelque sorte quand même de mon sang, puisque tu étais de ma famille et comme ça Emily pouvait simplement jouer le rôle de la tata cool, ce qui lui convenait.

- Pourquoi avoir décidé de me le dire maintenant ?

- C'était pour prendre de vitesse ton maître chanteur, il a envoyé un sms à Emily en la menaçant de révéler ses petits secrets alors elle est venue me voir et m'a expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui et nous avons décidé de tout te révéler nous même plutôt que tu l'apprennes de la mauvaise manière.

- Si –A n'avait rien dit je l'aurais sue un jour ?

- A ta majorité, c'est à ce moment-là que nous avions prévue de te le dire, quand tu serais en âge de véritablement en comprendre tous les enjeux, tout ce que cela comportait.

- Donc je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec papa, je ne suis pas vraiment une Hastings…

- Spencer Emily Hastings, tu es et tu resteras toujours une Hastings, tu n'es peut être pas ma chair et mon sang, mais tu es ma fille, tu es notre fille à ton père et moi.

_**Acquiesçant Spencer soupira, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une tel discussion avec sa mère, il avait fallu pour ça qu'elle apprenne qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa fille.**_

- Mélissa sait ?

- Elle n'avait que trois ans quand nous t'avons adoptée, elle ne s'en souvient même pas.

- Moi qui croyait que ça expliquerait pourquoi elle me déteste, visiblement non.

- Elle ne te déteste pas, l'une comme l'autre vous êtes toujours en compétition pour à peu près tout, ce qui prouve que tu es véritablement notre fille à ton père et moi, à l'université quand nous nous sommes connu notre sport favoris était de trouver le moyen de battre l'autre dans un peux près tout. Même les domaines les plus ridicules.

_**Entendant du bruit venir de l'entrée de la chambre la mère et la fille relevèrent la tête pour tomber sur la compagne d'Emily.**_

- Hey, je suis désolée de vous dérangez, mais Emily vient de s'endormir et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu la mettre dans l'état dans lequel elle était, alors je suis venue à la source. Mais si je dérange je peux revenir plus tard.

- Non, non c'est bon, merci, _**lui sourit doucement Spencer**_, viens.

_**Marchant doucement JJ alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau de la lycéenne, attendant que Spencer ou sa mère prenne la parole pour lui expliquer.**_

- Je viens d'apprendre que ma mère biologique n'est pas vraiment celle que je pensais.

- Oh… Tu veux dire que… Emily est…

- Elle est ma mère biologique.

- Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- Elle a signé une clause, elle n'avait le droit d'en parler avec personne avant les 18 ans de Spencer à part si nous lui en donnions l'autorisation.

- Avocate, même avec les membres de sa famille, _**souffla Spencer qui ne savait pas si elle devait être contente que sa mère tienne à elle au point de faire signer des contrats à sa propre tante ou si elle devait être en colère pour presque les mêmes raisons.**_

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse revenir pour te prendre, pour t'arracher à moi alors je lui ai fait signer des tas de clauses oui.

- C'est ta cousine, tu pensais réellement qu'elle pourrait faire ça ?

- Tu étais adorable, énormément, elle aurait très bien pu changer d'avis en voyant ta frimousse, je ne l'aurais pas supportée…

- Hanna ! _**S'exclama alors une voix qui fut rapidement identifiée comme celle d'Emily tandis que la tête d'Aria apparaissait dans l'ouverture de la porte faisant sourire, amusée Spencer, ses amies ne changeraient pas.**_

- Désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je n'entendais rien.

- Chut ! _**Souffla Aria**_, vous n'avez pas entendu avant, Jennifer a dit qu'Emily dort, alors ne criez pas exprès pour la réveiller.

- Bien maman, _**ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hanna.**_

- On va vous recruter au FBI si ça continue, de vrai petite espionne, _**se moqua JJ tandis que les trois jeunes femmes entraient dans la pièce à la queue leu leu.**_

- C'était une idée d'Hanna ! _**Lancèrent d'une même voix Emily et Aria en pointant la seule blonde de la bande.**_

- Peux importe, vous avez tout entendu ?

- Ouai, alors comme ça tu as été adopté ? _**Demanda Aria en s'installant à côté de son amie, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.**_

- Il semblerait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidez à tout lui avouer comme ça ? _**Questionna Emily en venant s'installer aux côtés d'Aria posant sa main sur les deux mains de ses amies.**_

- Emily a reçu un sms de –A qui lui disait qu'elle allait aussi avoir ses petits secrets de révélé alors elle a préféré prendre les devants, elle ne voulait pas que –A me l'apprenne à sa manière.

- On est de plus en plus à être au courant pour –A, _**souffla Hanna inquiète en rejoignant ses deux amies sur le lit**_, ce n'est vraiment pas bon…

- Penelope ne laissera rien arriver, j'ai confiance en elle, _**essaya de les rassurer JJ.**_

- Elle sait d'où venait le message qu'a reçu Emily ?

- Du même téléphone que vos messages, elle l'a localisé ici, à Rosewood, mais la personne qui envoie les messages l'avait éteint avant qu'elle ne puisse préciser la localisation.

- Dans ce cas on va ouvrir l'œil, on va tous mettre la main à la pâte, _**rétorqua Spencer avec détermination**_, et fois de Spencer Hastings on le trouvera et on lui fera sa fête !

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis d'accord qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant pour l'intrigue,**_ _**mais je pense qu'il était important de faire un chapitre sur cette révélation.**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
